What Is and What Should Never Be
by Serpico1986
Summary: Alternative end of Season 3 - Matthew doesn t die, but still, the Crawley family mourn someone dear to then. Season 3/4 AU - Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning dear colleagues, i´m here to present you, my newest story on Downton Abbey.**

 **The story bellow, its an Alternative universe** **having its beginning at the end of the season and ending roughly in the middle of the fourth in mind that everything that happened in the third season, to the present time, has not changed, like Sybil´s death, Edith´s failed wedding and Bates impriosionament.**

 **The changes started in this story... First, as the summary said, Mary makes a deal with the devil to bring Matthew back, so, therefore, he is alive in this story, with no memories from the accident.**

 **Then, let´s pretend that instead of George, they give welcome to a lovely little baby girl named Helen.**

 **Other then that, Michael Gregson and Marigold story will be exclude, instead, Lady Edith will bring us a shocking surprise for the time the story takes place (1921-22)**

 **One more thing... i decided to add in this story, two extra characters, to make the action work.**

 **First one, is a special guest from the Tv Show Supernatural - Fergus McLoad, AKA Crowley, a crossroad demon, who plays a small part at the first chapter of this story (note, this story isn´t a crossover between the two shows, i just used the character, for this unusual idea)**

 **The secound one is Fiona Woodley, daughter of Gerald Woodley, the** **Ireland** **Ambassador and friend´s of Rose**

 **Anyway, this is the only clue i can give you about this story, i hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a comment, it will be appreciated**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – A DEAL CHANGES EVERYTHING**

When the news of Matthew´s accident reached Mary´s ears, she didn´t cry, at first, she thought her family was just playing tricks on her. But when her father Lord Grantham told her that Matthew was probably dead, she went into a shock, denying the cruel truth

She demanded to see him, of course, despite of her mother´s protest, after all she was still weak after give birth to little Helen. But still they knew it was useless talk to Mary, once she was stubborn enough, so Anna and Cora helped her into some other cloths and Tom lead her to the morgue, where Matthew lies, waiting to be prepared to his funeral.

Isobel was there, when Mary arrived, sitting beside her only son, grieving as she should. Once Mary approached with Tom, the old lady give her a watery sad smile and walk away, supported by the young man, giving the couple a few moments of privacy.

''oh my darling!'' Mary managed to whispered, caressing her husband´s handsome face. He was still wearing the same cloths he has when he came to meet his newborn daughter not an hour earlier; if not for the deep wound in the back of his head, Mary could have sworn that he was just sleeping ''why this had to happened?'' she hold back a sob ''how I suppose to live without you, Matthew, I wish I could turn back the time and prevent you to go away'' Mary couldn´t hold it anymore, weak and tired as she was Lady Mary Crawley seat down in the chair Isobel was previously seated and started to cry.

Suddenly, Mary heard the morgue´s door opening and a slight older man entered the room, wearing some strange cloths and a warm smile on his face.

''are you alright, Milady?'' he asked, offering her his handkerchief ''here, dry your eyes''

''you are from the Funeral home, I thought I asked Tom or Mamma to warn me.'' Mary said ''please, can I have just a few more minutes with him?''

''Milady, if I say I'm actually here for you… or more specific, for this poor young man here'' he said walking toward the bed. ''I can bring him back to you, if you want me''

''this is a joke, isn´t it? Please today is neither the day nor the time to make jokes, I just lost my husband and my father lost his heir, so I ask you to leave and let me grieve''

''Milady, I can offer you a deal, I do can bring him back, I have the power for it.''

''who are you, then, why do you claimed to have the power to bring him back?''

''my name is Crowley, Milady, I'm a demon'' he said and in response, Mary paled

"A demon?" She gasped and immediately, Crowley go to the counter, came back with a glass of water and give it to her ''why did you came for me?''

"I can tell you don't want to lose this gentlemen and I can bring him back to you, Milady''

"How?" Mary asked her mind thinking of the Lord's praying to him protect her from this 'demon'.

"Just wish it and seal it with a kiss''

''what will happens, if you bring him back?''

''he will be alive by the tea time and exchange you will be mine, your soul will be collected due time. The choice is yours''

''Give me just two weeks then'' she said, looking at the dead body of her husband and in response, Crowley looked down at her in pity

''are you sure, Milady, I can tell you hell isn´t a pleasant place.'' He said

''Mr. Crowley, I can assures you I will live in hell if I can´t have Matthew by my side, it´s took a lot of time to me to realize how much I love him and I don´t want to lose him.'' She said ''besides, I have done a few horrible things in my life, so one day I will go to hell sooner or later, two weeks will be enough for me to make peace with everyone else and make sure my daughter will be loved. With one condition '' she demanded ''you will make sure no harm will come to my family, Downton will be safe and the Crawley´s fortune will never be lost''

''fair enough. Well then, with your permission Milady'' the demon bent down and give Mary a slight kiss and as soon as their lips touched, Matthew´s eyes opened and he gave a frightened gasp.

''MATTHEW!'' Mary departed the kiss and turns her attention to her frightened husband

''M-Mary… w-what happened, why… why are you here? What's happened?'' he gasped as his wife and the strange man at her side tried to calm him down

''oh my darling, my darling'' Mary couldn´t help but cry, but this time tears of joy

''I will call your family, Milady'' Crowley announced and get out the room

''Mary, please, tell me what´s happening'' he asked again, trying to seat up, but Mary once again stopped him

''be careful darling, you have been on an accident, you need to stay still'' she said, not deciding to tell him the truth.

''and where is Helen? Our little girl, where is she?''

''she´s fine, she is with Mamma right now''

''good'' he agreed ''I can´t wait to hold her in my arms again''

''you will my darling'' she said as the rest of the family entering the room, followed by Tom and Dr. Clarkson.

The poor old physician was indeed very confuse, when he saw Matthew awake, after all, he was the one who proclaimed the young man´s death. On the other hand, isobel doesn´t seemed to mind the doctor´s amazement, she was more than happy to see her son alive. And to be fair, everyone had a mix of surprise and delighted on their faces

_/_

''my dear chap, what exactly happened to you?'' Lord Grantham asked amazed a few hours later, when the whole Crawley family was gathered together at Mary´s hospital room

''I honestly don´t know, the last thing I remember was been hit by something and in the next time, I was gasping for air in that morgue and Mary and a man I do not recognize, was trying to calm me down'' he explain, looking down at his daughter

''don´t be silly my darling, there was no one there, just me'' Mary lied, taking Helen from her father´s arms

''You must be referring to the medical examiner'' Isobel concluded ''that man with strange cloths, who was kind enough to warn us what happened''

''what a strange little man'' the Dowager countess ''where did he came from?'' the old woman asked

''it´s don´t matter right now, Mamma, let´s enjoy this happy moment'' Robert smiled ''i´m so glad everything went well''

''I agree, congratulations to you both, I'm sure Sybbie and Helen will be great friends and playmates'' Tom smiled ''I can´t to see their two, running around the Abbey, giving Mr. Carson a bunch of white hair''

''poor Carson'' Cora shakes her head ''now we must go, Edith is waiting for us back in the house, besides, we need to let both of you rest.''

''I think you´re right.'' Mary said, placing the baby on her bassinet ''see you tomorrow, Mamma, Papa''

''tomorrow will be in home due time, my dear child, till there, try to rest. And you too, Matthew, i thought I have heard Dr. Clarkson recommend you to have a rest'' Robert give his daughter a kiss and gone away with his family

_/_

It was later that night, while both her husband and daughter were sleeping, , Mary woke up with someone knocking on the door of her hospital room, it was Crowley again, who came to say good bye.

''Milady, I hope you do understand the height of your deal'' he said ''there´s no come back from this… are you sure you want to do this?''

''yes I do'' Mary said ''I do not regret what I have done'' Crowley was surprised by that ''there is whatever a problem''

''which is?''

''you cannot came to my house calming for my soul out of nowhere, it will not be good for any of us''

''I do understand Milady'' the demon agreed ''in other cases I would use a hellhound… a dog from hell, to collect your soul'' he said ''but, in this case, I will be more gentle'' he finished and snap his fingers. Immediately, Mary grabbed her abdomen in pain

''what is it?'' she asked, trying not to be afraid

''don´t worry, Milady, you are fine for now'' he said, helping her into her bed ''here´s what I have done… two weeks from now, you will be suffering for an appendix burst, your family will bring you here unsuspiciously and good Dr. Clarkson will try to save you''

''and it will not work'' the woman concluded

''exactly'' the demon smiled ''when your soul leave your body then, I will be waiting for you to escort you down there''

''I understand, Mr. Crowley'' she said ''thank you whatever, for bring Matthew back''

''I hope you do, Milady'' he said, giving a kiss on her hand ''it was a pleasure makes business with you. Enjoy your family, in the time you have left'' he said and gone away.

* * *

Next day by the morning, Mary and Matthew brought little Helen home and the whole Abbey were delighted, Aunt Rosemond came from Yorkshire and Lord and Lady Grantham hosted a fancy party to welcome their second granddaughter. Everything was more than perfect, despite of the fact that Matthew complained about a headache, which Dr. Clarkson assures him that it was completely normal, once he had bumped his head in the accident

On the other hand, since Mary and Matthew had a girl, Lady Violet, couldn´t stop but complain that Helen should be born a boy, to ensure the state security.

''Granny, please, don´t be so hard on Matthew'' Edith defended her brother - in-law

''what I can say? I couldn´t help myself for have a lovely girl, who is the slip image of her mother'' the man laughed, but in response, the old countess, just reproved his comment

_/_

By the time passed, Mary wrote a few letters and tried to make peace with everything and everyone around her, she spend a lot of time with her parents and daughter and tried to be a little nicer to Edith.

Two days before the fateful day, as Crowley had warn her, Mary started to see and hear things she wasn´t supposed to hear and see and suddenly, she regretted made that damn deal. But as a delicate lady she was, Mary immediately, composed herself, saying that everything was okay

The next day, only a day before her death, Mary started to feel unwell, she felt tired and her stomach was hurt horribly, but still, she was stubborn enough to deny an appointment with Dr. Clarkson, so at least, Lady Grantham convinces her to stay in bed all day.

''are you alright my darling?'' she looked at her side and a hideous creature meet her eyes; frightened she blinks and Matthew´s handsome face comes into view

''quite alright'' she lied as he lie down beside her that night ''I can´t stop thinking how lucky we are, we build the kingdom for our little princess and… despite of Granny´s complains, I'm more than happy, to bring Helen into the world, I know she will safe Downton and our legacy will endure toward the years to come''

'"Do have any idea how happy you made me Mary?'' he said kissing her ''you and Helen, make me the happiest man in the world''

''I'm glad to hear that'' she whispered weakly'' I hope to be your Mary Crawley for all eternity, not Edith´s version, or anyone else´s'' she said, realizing the mistake she had made, dealing with the demon

''you will be always my Mary Crawley, because my Mary is the true Mary'' Matthew said, but in response, Mary gives him a worried look

"Matthew, if anything ever happens to me, promise me that you'll take care of Helen. Please don't be angry and shut yourself down, she will need you" she said quickly while his mouth was pressed against her head.

"my darling, what are you talking about? You aren't going anywhere." He said with concern

"I know. I just want you to promise," she said, her sad brown eyes looking up at him.

"alright than, i promise." He said and held her in a tight embrace.

_/_

Next day, as Crowley had said, they took a very ill Mary to the hospital, Dr. Clarkson, Isobel and another nurse, has tried to save her, but it was too late, her soul was already taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – SIX MONTHS LATER**

As he came down to the servant's hall, Tom Branson couldn´t stop but wonder how much Downton had changed in the last six months, since Mary died. There was the once cheerful castle, was now nothing more than a sad hunted walls, where joy seemed to be forever gone.

He thought of himself, Sybil, Mary, Matthew and their respective children, all doomed to the same fate, where happiness wasn´t included. Honestly, he thought, if he were the owner of the place, he would certainly close the Abbey´s doors and move away with Sybbie.

On the other hand, he and Lady Edith were managing the state very well by themselves in those last six months, with a bit of help from Isobel and Lady Violet. So, while Edith took care of the house and her Magazine in London, Tom took over the luncheons and other matters of the state, Robert and Matthew should been taking care of.

Once he reaches the hall, Tom found them reunited around their dinner table drinking tea. Once they saw Toom, every one stand up

''how can we help you, Mr. Branson?'' the biter butler looked at him

''I just came down in order to ask how you doing'' he was saying, when Carson interrupted him harshly

''no, Mr. Branson we´re not doing well, as you can see, we lost to members of this family and maybe we never get well again'' the old butler said, killing Tom with his cold stare

''Lady Edith, ask me to come down here and ask you if everything is doing well'' Tom replies, without losing his temper '' besides, I have to tell you that we´re going to have a guest for dinner, Mr. Blake who want to discuss something with your Lordship''

''thank you for let us know, Mr. Branson'' Daisy replies almost above a whisper and he nodded

''I will leave you now. And Mr. Carson, I know we´re all in grief, but it´s not an excuse for you to lose you temper with me'' he said and was about to walk away, when suddenly, Mrs. Hughes catch him up

''Mr. Branson'' she said calmly ''you must apologize Mr. Carson´s behavior. You see… Lady Mary was his favorite person in this house, she was like a daughter to him… He was found of Lady Sybil as well, but, Lady Mary was different and he is grieving deeply her departure''

''I see.'' Tom nodded ''we´re all suffering in our own ways, Mrs. Hughes, I just don´t want your Lordship to sack Mr. Carson, thinking that he mistreated someone from this house, doesn't matter if it was me or anyone else'' he said ''no, I must go, the Dowager Countess and Mrs. Crawley are waiting for me'' he said resuming his walk.

_/_

When Tom arrived at the library, Violet, Isobel and Edith were talking about the fact that O´Brian had ran away from Downton in the middle of the night, leaving only a note behind, saying that she had found another job.

''poor Mamma'' Edith said sadly '' the world is not being good with her at all''

'' When I was a girl, one of the maids fled in the night and when we wake up the next day, all the silverware had disappeared…. My father suspect that she had stolen all of then'' Violet said

''so you are suggesting that O´Brian is a thief now?'' Isobel disagree ''because from what I saw, nothing has disappear from this house''

'' Why do you always defend the servants?'' the old countess looked at her friend ''and what do you think about it, Tom? You have pretty much been the owner of Downton these last months, what you have to say?

''nothing, really'' he said ''I never shared more than a word with Miss. O´Brian, I honestly don´t know what to say'' he said when the nanny appear with both Sybbie and Helen

''we don´t know much, Granny'' Edith said ''what we know, is that cousin Suzan takes O´Brian to India with her''

''I see… '' the older woman said, when the library door opened and Robert came in, seemed much more old then he already was.

''mamma, why you didn´t tell me you were coming?'' he asked giving his mother a kiss

''I didn´t want to bother you, my dear, I just came here to pay a visit to Edith and my great granddaughters and ask Tom opinion''

''she wanted to ask him if he knew something about O'Brian's leaving'' Isobel replies and in response Robert just shrugged

''anyway'' said the young widower ''Charles Blake phoned earlier, he asked if he could come for dinner tonight he is bringing some pigs and want to discuss with us and Matthew'' he pointed to the older man who was coming in ''if its interesting start some business with then''

''seems like a plan to me'' Robert agree ''and it would be nice having someone else for dinner''

''where were you been, my boy?'' Isobel asked her son, who in turn, took Helen from her grandmother´s arm

''I was walking around mother, nothing to worry about'' he said

''you have been walking a lot in those last days'' Violet looked at him, but Matthew just ignored

''don´t tease him Mamma, he have a lot on his mind latterly'' Robert defended Matthew

''Mother, I was thinking if, with your permission, Helen and I could come to live with you again'' Matthew said and both Tom and Robert looked at him in surprise

''are you want to move away from this house?'' Robert seemed a bit angry

''are you sure it´s the right thing to do?'' Tom asked

'' I'm not dragging my daughter away from China, I was just thinking of live down the road'' he said. Upon hearing that from her son, Isobel was delighted, but seeing Robert´s sad eyes, she decided to stay silent.

''in some point you´re right, we all need to start living our lives again, but on the other hand, I think you should pondered your ideas in a better way'' Tom said

''I was just thinking what can be good to Helen'' Matthew spoken again, but this time, Violet decided to intervene

''I do not think it's the appropriate thing to discuss today!'' she said ''we´re going to have a guest for dinner and we need to think what we should say to him''

''I agree'' said Edith ''now if you excuse me, I have to make some phone calls and then I will go see if Mamma needs something'' Edith excuse herself and go away.

After that, the conversation endures a little bit. Matthew and Tom engaged themselves into the pig topic. Then, Robert once more agreed with the dinner and after the Nanny came to take Sybbie and Helen back to the nursery, Matthew excuse himself to his seating room and the tea-time was finally over.

Just after they started to make their leave, they heard hurried steps coming toward the library and all of a sudden, Lady Rose appears in the doorway, blushing. Her presence in the Abbey was something Edith and Tom disagree. While Edith thought it was a bit disrespectful with her parents' pain, Tom thought her presence there was kind of bliss, since she could cheer everyone´s spirit

''oh, I'm so sorry for my lateness'' she said

''Rose, where´ve you been?'' asked Tom

''I'm so sorry Tom, I was visiting a friend who is in the village and lost track of time'' she said

''next time, care to phone us, we were worried'' Tom said

''don´t be so harsh Tom. Rose, go change yourself, we´re going to have dinner in two hours and a guest is coming'' Robert said walking up the stairs.

_/_

Once her husband arrived at their room, Cora was again, seated by the window, with a sad look on her face, the poor woman as any other mother in the world, she was having a very hard time, coping with the fact that she was just lost a second daughter. That scene whoever, didn´t surprised Robert, as he have seen that scene a lot of times in the past six months.

''Darling, are you going down to dinner with us tonight?'' he asked quietly

''I don´t think so, Robert'' she said ''I'm not in the mood for anything really, I just want to stay here, in the quiet of my room'' she said and in response, Robert seat down on their bed and looked at her

''you know…'' he said ''every morning, when I open my eyes, the first thing I think is ' _'it was only a nightmare, when I get down, I will find my tree girls having breakfast and arguing with each other about a silly thing''_ he give her a teary chuckle and pull her into his embrace ''but when I get down the stairs and see Edith having breakfast with Tom and Matthew at her side. I realize that I need to be strong for her, she needs us Cora, she´s our darling girl and we need to be strong for her.

''she has been such a good job taking care of the house latterly'' Cora commented

''she is doing this for the memory of her darling sisters… and for her nieces'' he said ''please my love, its hurt my heart thinking that they aren´t here anymore. But I do not think neither Mary nor Sybil would be happy to see us like this. We need to care on someday and I think, going down to dinner tonight, is a small step to it.''

'' still, I don´t know how to face the world without my babies'' she sobbed ''I don´t know if I can live without then Robert''

''I don´t know it neither'' he said, wrapping her in a tight embrace ''but we must, for Edith and for our granddaughters'' he said and both agreed to face the world together as they always did

_/_

The dinner was pleasant as Robert thought it would be. With Cora by his side, everything seemed much easier to face. The conversations on the other hand wasn´t bad at all, Mr. Blake was a nice gentleman and assure then, that the pigs he had brought in, would be a great business on the future. Meanwhile, Edith and Rose planned to take Cora to a trip in Ripon the next day, to shopping or something that could cheer her up.

Once the dinner was finished and Mr. Blake goes back to the hotel, Cora went back to her room and Matthew went to the nursery , leaving his mother in the library with Rose, Robert, Edith Tom and Violet, to a brandy before they gone to bad, when suddenly, Rose leaned back in the armchair with a smile on her face.

''you know what Downton need? A party'' she said, but Robert disagree

''I know we need to move forward one day, but I think a party will be a very big step for us now, I do not think Cora will agree with this'' Robert said

''I understand Cousin Robert, but I think we need something to cheer us up and a party would be wonderful. What do you think, Tom?'' she asked, but he agreed with Robert

''I think this time I agree with Rose'' Edith said and in response, her father give her a hard look ''not a party exactly Papa, just a dinner, we can invite a few friends and have some music. It would be good to Mamma and you''

''great idea'' Hose said ''but what we have to celebrate? Helen´s christening?''

''Matthew still doesn't fix the date'' Isobel said ''by the way his birthday is coming… next week'' she said

''and so is Sybbie´s'' Tom said.

''so, it´s settled, we´re going to celebrate Sybbie and Matthew´s birthdays in a week'' Rose said excited

''I still don't know if it´s the right thing to do right now. Let's wait a bit longer, maybe Cora will agree with it. I am not right, Mamma?'' the Earl seek the help from his mother

''quite contrary my dear, I think it would be delightful to have some friends coming over. Just I think we should not invite The Baroness Of Flitwick, that woman only brings bad luck and this can be detrimental to our darlings Sybbie and Helen'' the Dowager countess give her final word, which no one disagree.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – THE RHYTHM OF THE NIGHT**

It was a very busy week, but eventually Rose managed to make the party thing works, with some help of Isobel and at the night of Matthew´s birthday, not only family, but a few friends as well, were invited at Downton including the Baroness of Flitwik and even Charles Blake and Rose´s friend Fiona Woodley were invited.

Halfway through the party, Cora started to feel unwell, suffocated to be more exactly, as somehow she wasn´t belonged there. And suddenly, she wished that Mary or Sybil could appear out of nowhere, asking if she was alright. When it didn´t happened, she could help herself, even in a childish way, to abandon the party and ran away behind the first door she found.

_/_

Mrs. Patmore, Daisy and Ivy, were extremely busy with the kitchen services, when they heard the servant´s hall´s door opening and for their surprise, her ladyship came in and seat at the first stool she found.

''Mrs. Patmore, mind if I stay here for a moment?'' the countess asked, her voice barely audible

''i-I don´t mind Milady. It´s everything alright?'' the cook asked worried and in response, the poor woman started to sob calling for her deceased daughters.

''your Ladyship?'' Ivy approached Cora and placed a trembling hand on her shoulder

''My Goodness'' Mrs. Patmore was beside herself ''one of you, go upstairs and call someone!'' she shouted and then, went to fetch a glass of water to a hysterical Cora.

_/_

Doing what she was told, Daisy immediately ran upstairs in order to call someone, not caring if the drawing room were full of guests. Once arriving there, a very angry Mr. Carson was ready to scold her, but when she told him what happened, he called Lord Grantham and both man ran downstairs.

Once arriving there, Mrs. Patmore and Ivy, along with some other maids, were trying to calm Cora down with no avail, so Robert approached her and engulf her into an embrace

''my love, what happened?'' he asked already knowing the answer

'''I can´t be there Robert!'' she exclaimed ''I can't be out there, with all those people, asking me how I am… I just want to stay alone! I want my babies… I want…''she broke down again

''I understand my darling'' he said and turn his attention to someone else he said ''Anna, could you help your Ladyship back to her room?''

''of course, Milord'' she said

''Cora, I need to get back to the guests, but I will be with you as soon as I can'' he said, but Cora wasn't paying attention.

''Milord, do you think it´s better ask then to leave? I´m sure they will understand'' Carson asked as he and Robert walked back to the guest

''i wish Carson, but it would be rude. Just ask Mrs. Patmore of she could be hurry with the dinner, so we can end this as soon as possible'' Robert demanded and in response the butler went downstairs again.

As Carson gone away, Robert found himself lost just for a few minutes, in a nostalgic feeling, upon looking at the guests on his house and somehow, out of nowhere, he could manage to see the specters of Mary and Sybil around the place. If they were there, Sybil would probably be helping Tom defending Ireland, while Mary would engage herself and Matthew in an interesting chat with Lord Gilligan. Suddenly, he felt someone touching his arm

''are you alright, Robert?'' Lady Violet asked in concern ''what happened, where´s Cora?

''she´s upstairs, Mamma'' he said ''she couldn´t handle been here… and neither do I, I think'' he said and in response the old lady give a deep breath

'' my dear, for worse than the tragedy is, we always have to be strong and move on, for those who are still here with us. You did it and Cora will do it too, just give her time.'' Saying that, she walked away from her son and goes to talk with Isobel about something else.

Taking his mother advice then, Robert decided to compose himself and think about something interesting to do. Matthew had suggested to bring Sybbie and Helen down for join the party, so with both his granddaughters there the room seemed nicer then it look.

Somewhere in the other side of the room, Tom and Rose were engaged into a pleasant conversation with another girl and Robert decided to join then

''Cousin Robert!'' Rose exclaimed upon seeing Robert approaching ''let me introduce you my friend Fiona Woodley''

''nice to finally meet you, Lord Grantham'' she said politely

''nice to meet you as well, Ms. Woodley. Are you related to the Ambassador Gerald Woodley?''

''he´s my father, do you know him?'' the girl asked surprised

''Ambassador Woodley helped me sometimes, when i… when I needed.'' Robert said, remembering the time Fiona´s father helped him protecting Sybil and Tom from the Ireland govern ''how is he? And Mrs. Valerie?''

''Mom and dad are fine, they are living in Liverpool'' Fiona replies ''I had a disagreement with dad a few months ago and decided to move to Downton´s village'' she said

''oh! I hope things get well again between you two.'' Robert wished ''Gerald Woodley is a diplomat Tom, the Ambassador of Ireland at England, Fiona is Irish herself, maybe you two can get together'' Robert teased his son-in-law

''it would be delightful'' Fiona smiled'' but I'm afraid to tell that Mr. Tom isn´t my type'' she said and in response, Tom smiled back'' you can call me Tom… and I'm afraid that I'm not going to be anyone's type for some time''

''don´t be silly Tom, of course you will'' Fiona and Rose laughed, but before Tom and Robert could say something, Carson appear to announce the dinner.

* * *

The meal was delicious and the dinner was delightful, every one of the guests, were enjoying themselves as they should be, however, just when Robert got up to propose a toast at Matthew´s behalf, the widowed heir released his fork and held his head in his hands, moaning in pain.

''Matthew'' Isobel left her place and ran to her son´s side ''my dear boy, what's happening?'' she asked in a worry

''don´t worry Mother, I'm fine now'' he said composing himself ''I have been suffering with some periods of headaches, since I woke up from the accident, I talked to Dr. Clackson and he said it´s somewhat normal'' he said ''I apologize''

''do you want to take some rest, Matthew?'' Edith asked

''I agree, you should take care of yourself'' Robert exclaimed

''not at all, I think I have been a lot of stressed latterly, I'm fine now'' he said

''we´re all stressed latterly, but it doesn´t excuse us to go rest during dinner'' Violet remarked and in response, Edith just shakes her head

_/_

After that the Dinner went normally, since Matthew´s headache seemed to have indeed passed, no one talked about that anymore, preferring then to join in a more cheerful subjects.

Once the dinner was finished and everyone congratulated Matthew for his 36-years old, they gathered together at the drawing room again, for some coffee and some lightning chatting. Only Matthew wasn´t in a mood to talking, instead, he was just seating on the couch, with a whiskey in hand, watching as everyone interact with each other, while memories of his wife floated around his tired brain. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and Miss Fiona seated beside him

''are you feeling alright Mr. Matthew'' she asked friendly

''I'm fine as fine can be'' he lied calmly

'' I do not want to sound nosy, Mr. Matthew, I know you´re stressed, maybe you should contact someone professional… my father know someone, maybe I can ask him for the name''

''thank you, but the headaches don't bother me that much'' he said and she looked puzzled at him

''do you mind if I ask?'' Fiona asked, but once Matthew give her a cold stare, she blushed, realizing that she has been quiet annoying

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, it´s none of my business''

''since Mary gone, I was having these horrid nightmares… they´re plagued me, the time I close my eyes'' he said suddenly, looking at his father and brother in law, talking somewhat haply with Rose and Edith ''and every time, Sybil, my sister in law, appears in front of me, blaming me, for letting her sister making a deal ''he said, almost whispering

''what kind of deal, may I ask?''

''here´s the problem, I have no idea of what she´s talking about'' was his answer and they remained silent for a few seconds, then, the woman decided to say something.

''Mr. Matthew, so you believe that there may be crossroads demons?''

''what?''

''it's just an urban legend, Mr. Matthew'' she said ''urban legends always fascinated me. These crossroads demons, appear when someone are kind of desperate, so they offered the person a deal in exchange of their soul''

''and what makes you think my wife would do something like this? Deal with a demon? Who are you to say something like that?'' Matthew snapped angry and loud enough to call Robert and Tom´s attention

''it´s everything alright, Mss. Woodley?'' Tom decided to direct his question to Fiona

''it's everything alright, Mr. Tom, don´t worry'' she got up and for cordiality, so did Matthew ''I apologize for my behavior, Mr. Matthew'' she said ''I was inappropriate and that's wasn't my business to take care of. Still, as I told, you, I'm fascinated by those urban legends and supernatural been, if you want, I can help you discover the truth about these nightmares.''

''thank you, Miss Woodley'' he said and in response, Fiona apologized one more time and gone talk to Rose.

_/_

Not much longer after, the guests finally decided to go away, so, one by one they said their good byes, leaving the family once again alone. Then, after saying their good nights, Matthew goes to his dressing room, where he was sleeping after Mary´s passing and for his surprise, that night he slept a dreamless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – STRANGER THINGS**

Next day by the morning, as much as he wanted to denied, Matthew couldn´t help but feeling intrigued by what Mss. Woodley had told him. What in the earth was those crossroads demons? And how could Mary, his Mary make a deal with such thing? Something wasn't right, but still, nothing was exactly right with him, since the day he woke up. The wiser thing to do however, was not think about that anymore, this way, he got up and decided to start his day, as if the conversation at the previous night had never happened.

_/_

''he called her 'poor little orphan''' Mr. Mosley expressed his indignation a few hours later at the servant´s hall ''Miss Helen isn´t an orphan'' he said. It happened that while the old valet was assisting Matthew in the morning dressing, the nanny hired to look after Sybbie and Helen, came into Matthew´s room with Helen in her arms, asking if the young heir, would like to join then for a walk. In response then, Matthew just kissed the little girl´s forehead and called her ''poor little orphan'' which makes Mr. Mosley uneasy

''it's not our business to take care of, Mr. Mosley, Mr. Crawley is in grief and he is entitled to call his daughter, of whatever he pleased'' the butler said

''I agree with Mr. Mosley, Mr. Carson, I do not think Mss. Helen, or Miss Sybbie are orphans, since both Mr. Branson and Mr. Crawley are alive'' Mr. Barrow nodded

''as much it´s sounds strange, I agree with Thomas'' nodded Mr. Bates

''Mr. Mosley is right, Mr. Carson'' Anna said '' Mss. Helen isn't an orphan, she have her father and orphans haven´t''

''even so, it´s not on us to have an opinion.'' Carson snapped ''alright now, breakfast time is over, let´s go back to work'' said the older man getting up

_/_

Meanwhile at the breakfast table, for much of Edith´s displeasure, her father and brother in law, were arguing again, while Tom insisted that Matthew should be included in the decisions of the state, Robert insisted that they should give him more time to grieve

''how you can say this, Tom? You had gone through the same kind of loss Matthew did, you both suffered equally, you had your time to grieve, let him have he´s'' Robert argue, but still, Tom seemed unconvinced

''I not saying that he should stop mourning, he loves Mary very much, but… Matthew is your heir…''

''and you are the agent, what´s your point Tom?''

''even so, later he will be the one who will be owner of Downton, so I think he should be involved now in the matters of the state, for Helen´s sake''

''I must say I agree with Tom, papa!'' Edith said and in response Robert sighted in displeasure

''And about Helen, that´s another thing…'' Robert was saying, but stopped when they saw Matthew coming

''good morning'' he said with tiredness in his voice

''how´s your headache, my boy?'' Robert asked changing the subject

''I'm feeling a lot better, thank you'' he said, sitting next to Rose

''Cousin Matthew, my friend Fiona ask me to apologize you for her behavior yesterday.'' Rose said ''she knows how to be inappropriate sometimes''

''why, what happened?'' Robert asked puzzled

''nothing to worry about, she just ask me some questions which I prefer to forget'' he said

''this way, I will start my morning! Tom, I will see Mr. Fang, so we can talk about the plantations, do you want to join me?''

''sure, I will meet you there. Matthew and what about you?'' Tom asked

''if you don´t mind, I think I will join you two'' he said

''I do not think it´s a good idea, you need to get some rest.'' Robert insist

''not at all, I will join you in some minutes, first I will go check Helen''

''Papa, Rose and I were planning to take Mamma to a ride to Ripon, sounds interesting?'' Edith asked

''for me, it´s fine, just ask her if she wants to go'' Robert said ''see you at dinner''

_/_

The walk around the grounds were indeed pleasant, despite of the fact that Robert asked Matthew how he was almost every minute. On the other hand, Matthew was amazed how much the crops had grown. The plantations were indeed being well cared for, thanks to the equipment he had persuaded Robert to buy and it made him proud of his work.

In their way back to the house, Matthew and Tom were having a difficult task to convince Robert a new process to let the cottages more warm and comfortable in the winter, when suddenly, as they pass near an old bench, Matthew heard a hideous scream. It wasn´t a scream for help, but a scream like if the person responsible of it has been in deep pain. He turned around, scared, but saw no one

''Matthew, it´s everything alright?'' Robert asked, realizing the young man´s frightened face

''quite'' he said ''have you heard someone screaming?' he asked

''I heard nothing'' Tom assures him ''are you sure you are alright?''

''yes, I am sure'' Matthew almost snapped

''we better go back to the house, Murray said he want to have a reunion with me and I can´t be late'' Robert announced and they head to the great castle.

Once they arrived in the Abbey then, since he will have to probably have lunch alone, Matthew decided to get Helen ready, so they could pay Isobel a visit.

* * *

''my dear boy, how happy I am to see you!'' Exclaimed the old woman upon opening the door and came face to face with her son holding her granddaughter. ''come here Helen, come to grandmamma!'' she said taking the girl from her father´s arms

''good afternoon mother, I hope I'm not interrupting you'' he said

''not at all'' she said ''may I ask why I have the complement of this visit?''

''well, Robert and Tom had gone visit Murray and Edith and Rose took Cora to a ride in Ripon, so, since I was gone to have lunch alone, I decided to came here instead have lunch with my dearly mother and bring Helen to see her grandmother''

''I am delighted, so we can put our news together as we wait for the lunch'' she said and in response, Matthew He leaned back in his armchair with a frown ''what is it, Matthew, are you feeling alright?''

''I really don't know Mother'' he said looking at his now sleeping daughter

''are you still having those headaches?'' the mother asked

''sometimes, but it´s not what is troubling me, you know?'' he said preferring not tell her about the nightmares ''sometimes mother, I feel like something is missing, part of my life is missing, like it´s not the place I should be. You know, just before I woke up after the accident, I had a strange sensation, like I was flying away, just before I came back'' he said and in response, Isobel placed her granddaughter back into her stroller and took her son´s hands

''you know, when your father died, I felt exactly the same way, I was feeling like part of me had died with him'' she said '' you had gone through very shocking experiences in very little time my dear, it is normal that you're feeling strange. I suppose poor Tom must have felt exactly like that too, when darling Sybil died.'' Isobel smiled at her son ''now you have to be strong and carry on for our darling Helen, she needs you, more than anything''

''my darling girl'' he said, looking at his daughter ''not even a year old and already orphan''

''Matthew you will do me a great favor, if you stop calling her like that'' Isobel said ''she isn't an orphan, she have you and me and all the rest of the family''

''I'm sorry Mother'' he said with a small chuckle

''apologize me not calling my granddaughter like that and carrying for her as a doting father should. And as for your headache, I think you need to try to relax a bit, maybe it will pass. Right now let´s see what Mrs. Bird prepared for lunch, I suppose you´re hungry'' Isobel said and in response, her son couldn't help but smiled

_/_

The afternoon passed quickly and in a blink of the eye, dinner came and the whole family gets together around the table, even Violet and Isobel attended the occasion. It was delight Robert thought, the trip to Ripon had seemed to be a blessing to Cora, who seemed much happier than the last few months. They talked about everything, their day, Edith´s magazine, the plantations and another matters of the state and of course, about Sybbie and Helen´s welfare, who have been growing into two adorable little Ladies all the Crawleys were proud of.

''Matthew, do you already had look for an heir?'' Violet asked suddenly and in response, Matthew gave her a confuse look

''my daughter just turned seven months old, i can't even think about it now''' he said

''but you must, you need to have someone in mind if something happens to you or Robert, till Helen come to age of marriage. I´m not right Tom?'' the older woman asked

''I think it´s Matthew´s decision to make, he´s Robert direct heir and if he want to name Helen his heiress, it´s up to him'' Tom defended his brother in law ''unless Edith come to bear a child''

''thank you, Tom'' both Matthew and Edith replies

''things aren´t as simply as you thought Tom'' Robert answers

''I don´t think it´s a pleasant topic to discuss right now, please, could we please just enjoy the dinner?'' Cora was getting angry

''I agree with Cousin Cora'' said Rose ''this conversation is getting a little unpleasant'' she nodded and after that, no one say nothing

_/_

Matthew had gone to his room with an uneasy feeling inside his stomach. The conversation during the dinner let him sick on his stomach and the thing he wanted most, as to lie down at his bed and sleep.

With his dinner clothes still on, the young man throw himself on his bed and let his mind wandered toward the past, the memories he had shared with Mary, their fights and nights of pure passion. It was strange to enter in that room and not find Mary there, in the weeks that follow her death, Matthew slept in his dressing room, but as time passed, he got used to it and slowly, moved back to their room.

With a deep breath he took a peek to the photograph of Mary he placed in his nightstand; she was wearing her wedding dress, in the day at their wedding, but something in her eyes were disturbing him, as if she was suffering an immensurable pain. Confuse then and imagining that his mind was playing tricks on him, Matthew closed his eyes and without noticing, falls to sleep

_/_

 ** _Dream Sequence:_** _The bedroom gallery was darker as it usually was when Matthew found himself walking alone at that hour of the night; some lamps were flicking, but he could blame it on the electricity of their time._

 _Despite of the awkward situation, the widowed heir resume his lone walk, with his mind wandering absently on the memories of his life before he came to Downton, before he meet Mary. Suddenly, the scream he had heard earlier that morning echoed through the corridors. Frightened, he looked around in hope to find the one, who was screaming, but upon seeing no one He quickened his pace, almost running toward the nursery, calling for Robert, or Tom or someone to come and help him, but no one appeared._

 _Somehow he blasted the nursery door opened, but found no one there, the room was dark, safe by the weak bedside lamp, Nanny Singer was nowhere to be seen, but both Sybbie and Helen were sleeping soundly at their crib._

 _Smiling in relief, Matthew approached his niece´s crib and looked at her, she was fine thanks God and with that he took a step back to check his daughter, but when he was about to approach Helen´s crib he felt something dripping on his head. Confused, he touched the wet thing, Blood? What was happening? He looked up in order to find out what was going on and felt paralyzed in fear with the sight above him._

 _Pinned in the celling just above her daughter´s crib, Mary lies with her arms and legs twisted in different angles; she was wearing no clothes and her body was wrapped by heavy chains. Her face was a mask of pure terror and her belly was sliced open._

 _Matthew lost control of his body, he tried to run, but couldn´t, his legs failed him and he fall flat on his back and he could cried neither, since his voice seemed to have disappeared._

 _''she´s mine!'' a wicked voice whispered and without warning, the body on the ceiling, blasted into a ball of fire. **Sequence End.**_

 ** __/__**

Matthew woke up gasping and sweating, it was Cleary another horrible nightmare. He seat on the bed and looked down at himself, realizing he was still wearing his dinner tux. With trammeling hands, he took his pocket watch and looked at the time; it was almost 3AM, poor Mr. Mosley must have been worried sick seeing him passed out on the bed.

Without much noise then, Matthew get up and descend the stairs toward the kitchen, he could sleep anymore and been in that room was giving him chills.

He lit the kitchen lights and washed his face on the sink, then, he got a glass of water and throwing himself at the first stool he found, he drink the water in one gulp, feeling how awesome was to have the iced liquid sliding down his throat.

Then he just stayed there, hiding his face in his hand considering the idea of calling Ms. Woodley and ask for her help solving that nightmarish problem


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – THE DAY WHEN THE DEVIL COME FOR DINNER**

Later August 1920, another tragedy strikes Downton and this time downstairs, when poor footman Jimmy Kent died in a car crash. It was a shock, the whole house became desolated, and everyone there was very fond of Jimmy, especially Thomas Barrow, who had for his fellow, something more than friendship.

Not a month later, a young man appears on the Abbey, a skinny young man, who claimed to be needing of a job. At first, Carson seemed a little suspicious, but after a few days, he gave Edgar Novak, the man in question a warm welcome.

_/_

''Carson, does the new footman already started?'' Robert asked a few weeks later as she Edith and Rose take their breakfast

''yes Milord'' replies the butler ''he came yesterday for the interview, he´s name is Edgar Novak and he´s starting tonight''

''good'' Robert agreed ''we´re going to have a guest for dinner tonight and he might want to help''

''certainly Milord'' Carson nodded as Matthew walks in in a new suit

''Good Morning. Where´s Tom?'' he asked

''he already took breakfast and leave, doctor´s appointment I think, but he will be back before lunch '' Edith said ''you left mourning?'' she asked upon noticing that her brother in law was wearing his favorite gray suit

''not quite actually, but I do not think Mary would appreciate if I wear black clothes for the rest of my life because of her'' he said ''any news of the new footman?''

''he´s name is Edgar and he´s starting tonight. We're going to have a guest for dinner, a tradesman named Fergus Macleod, do you ever heard of him?'' Robert asked and in response Matthew shake his head no ''anyway, I need to go, I have to do something and later I want to discuss the cottages with you and Tom''

''oh! Cousin Robert, I almost forgot'' Rose jump out of her chair, in order to stop Robert to go away ''Fiona Woodley, remember her? She telephoned me yesterday and asked if Edith and I could have some tea with her today, she want to ask us something''

''I don´t see why not'' Robert smiled ''have a happy day yourselves'' he finished and walk away.

''what she want to ask us?'' Edith asked confused

''I don't know'' Rose answered '' Fiona kind of like mysteries''

The thing is that after the ghoulish nightmare with his wife pinned on the celling, Matthew decided to call Fiona Woodley and accept her offer to investigate about the nightmares and those supernatural forces which was plaguing him. Part of Matthew of course, has feeling a little ridiculous, supernatural forces doesn't exist, the nightmares had long gone as well, but still, he was rather curious.

_/_

Meanwhile down stairs, Edgar was enchanting his colleagues with his fantastic stories, turns out that Edgar was an angel in disguised for what himself said it was secret mission. The staff of course was amazed, especially Daisy.

''Mr. Carson, do you know that Edgar is an angel?'' she asked with enthusiasm, as the butler entered in the kitchen

''she´s only joking, Mr. Carson'' the young man said, once the butler looked at him

''there´s no time for joke, Mr. Novak, we´re very busy, your Lordship is having a guest for tonight and we need to be prepared'' he said.'' Mr. Barrow, you, Alfred and Edgar could you care to precede the dinner?''

''yes, Mr. Carson'' Thomas nodded bored and both Edgar and Alfred did the same

''Anna, your Ladyship is asking for you upstairs, it's about your position about lady's maid'' Mrs. Hughes smiled at her

''well, that´s all for now, let's go back to work'' Mr. Carson speaks and goes to his office.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later, At Fiona´s Cottage…**

The ambassador's daughter, decided to share with Edith and Rose about her passion toward the supernatural been, the studies she had made and those urban legends involving crossroads demons.

After she agreed with helping Matthew, Fiona did some research upon the matter and decided to kind of 'interview' some people about Mary´s behavior and if she was the kind of person who would make deals in any source and the first person she thought would be right to ask, was Edith.

Obviously, Rose got thrilled with all these supernatural theories her friend presented then, she loved mysteries and thought it would be really fun, if they could join on an adventure, to investigate these legends out. On the other hand, Edith was thoughtful, she could not stop thinking about Mary and how she was acting on the day she died.

''I remember that in the day she died, Mary was very frightened, saying that a man with a strange clothes was coming for her'' Edith said

''Lady Mary always got scared?'' Fiona asked

''no, not that I remember'' the girl replies ''only the day she died, before that she was busy trying to be a mother and a wife to her husband. Of course after the accident and after Matthew woke up miraculously, she seemed to be bothered by something. But that was only on the day she passed away''

''she was a woman adept of making deals?'' Ms. Woodley asked again

''what kind of question is this? I know you´re just trying to help, but all this questions, made me uncomfortable'' Edith furrowed her eyebrows and in response Fiona blushed

''oh my, I'm been noisy again'' she said, placing a hand on Edith´s hand ''I was so absorbed in my interrogatory, that I didn´t realized I had crossed my lines''

''that's alright'' Edith replies ''if you want our help, you can ask us, but please, be careful in what you ask, especially to my mother and father''

''I agree'' said Rose ''everything was a great shock to Cousin Cora and Cousin Robert. Anyway, I think we must be going''

''Rose is right, we´re going to have a guest for dinner tonight'' Edith explain ''we need to go home and change''

''I have an idea'' Fiona smiled ''let´s have dinner in the pub tonight, just the tree of us, this way I can apologize for my annoyance and we can discuss more about the urban legends''

''its sounds fun'' Rose exclaimed and in response, Edith just smiled in agreement.

* * *

 **Back At the Abbey – Dinner Time**

''Tom, where´s Rose and Edith?'' asked Lady Cora, as she and her son in law make their way toward the drawing room

''they phoned me earlier'' he said ''they´re going to have dinner in a pub with Miss Fiona Woodley'' he explain and Cora nodded

''what a shame, Lord Gillingham will join us tonight as well and he and Edith could get to know each other'' she said

''Lady Grantham and Isobel will join us for dinner too, I think it will be interesting'' he smiled as they entered in the room in question

''Oh, Tom, how was your appointment with Dr. Clarkson?'' asked Isobel as soon as they came in

''it wasn't with Dr. Clarkson, it was with the cardiologist, but I'm perfectly fine thank you. It was only routine checkups.'' He said

''glad to hear it, Tom'' Matthew said from behind his mother, when suddenly, Carson appear to announce Mr. McLeod and Lord Gillingham´s presence. No need to say, that as soon as the two men set foot at the drawing room, Violet looked at Crowley with suspicious, asking him, if they had already met before. In response, the man just gives her a warm smile and said that they hadn't.

_/_

The dinner was pleasant, nobody knew they had a demon among then. The conversations were diverse; they talked about the children, about Mr. Blake´s pigs and about the hospital. And for his own behalf, Crowley has done well, making everyone believing he was a deal-maker from Budapest, responsible for organizing and evaluating contracts between companies.

''oh, thanks goodness!'' Violet smirked ''for a second I thought you were the man we once saw at the hospital, the day my great-granddaughter was born''

''I think you have mistaken me, from my twin brother Samuels'' Crowley make up another lie ''he works at the Downton village, in the hospital. He told me about Mr. Crawley´s amazing awakening''

''it was a miracle, I must say'' Isobel replies, but in response, Matthew gives her a offended look

''don't be exaggerated mother'' he said ''it wasn´t that bad and I ended up with just a scar on my head.'' Matthew explain, completely unware for what had really happened.

''anyway, Mr. McLeod, what are you doing around Downton?'' Lord Grantham asked

''I came here to see a friend, I hadn´t visit in 10 years, I heard the he was rather ill and decided to pass by and make a visit'' he said

''its end up that my father and Mr. McLeod were great friends in the past, they had made business together and when my father became ill, he came to visit'' Lord Gillingham said ''besides, I had lost something valuable the last time I came in here a few months ago and I hope to retrieve it as soon as possible'' the demon said looking around the room

''well, we hope that you find what you have been looking for'' Lady Cora smiled back

_/_

Once the dinner finished, as the guests prepared to leave, Edgar approached Crowley from behind and pinched him with a blade he always carried with him

''what are you doing here?'' the angel growled

''I was invited to a dinner'' Crowley said ''and where´s my coat?''

''don't you dare do this family any harm'' Edgar threated

''believe me, when I find what I have been looking for, I will go away and they will never hear of me again. Ah! And don't need to threats me, because, if someone sees you threating an innocent deal-man, you will be certainly arrested. Good night'' Crowley said and disappear.

Days went slowly after that dinner and slowly, things were going back to normal at Downton; Matthew hadn't any nightmare for some time, which makes him much more relaxed. At the end of that month, to Rose´s displeasure, Suzan called her back to Duneagle, but she promised to come back to Downton as soon as she could, to help Fiona at the investigation. Meanwhile, not too long before Helen's christening, Cora decided that she was ready to come back to life and slowly, she started to change her black clothes, to more colorful ones.

As for Fiona, she explained to Edith, that to someone makes a deal, the person in question must´ve been very desperate, like if he or she had lost someone dear, he or she could wished the dearly person back and the devil would appear to seal the contract, with a kiss. However, Edith seemed unconvinced that her big sister had made such deal, after all as she said, neither Matthew, nor Helen had died in order to make her such desperate.

_/_

Later that day, at the tea time just the same day of Helen´s christening, Tom and Matthew found themselves alone at the library; apparently, Edith was having another visit to Fiona´s cottage, Cora and Isobel were having tea at the Dowager´s house and Robert seemed to have decided blackmailed his sons in law, having some urgent meeting with Mr. Murray, trying to find a way to prevent Tom and Matthew to achieve their modern goals.

''do you have any idea to where Edith gone?'' Matthew asked as he sat at the red armchair, Tom was sitting on the floor, playing with Helen and Sybbie

''I think she´s at Ms. Woodley, I think she is going to stole Rose´s friend'' joked Tom

''Ms. Woodley is helping me with something and I think Edith is helping her'' Matthew said ''on the other hand, do you realize how strange Edith and Ms. Woodley were acting toward each other? I do not want to be uncivilized, but I had the impression of saw them holding hands walking by the lake'' Matthew asked and in response, Tom raised his eyebrows, but then he shook his head

'' do not judge me inconvenient, but I think this would be a very modern thought, even for us'' Tom said

''I suppose'' Matthew said and placing the tea cup aside, he bent down and took Helen in his arms ''come here little darling, you´re looking like your beautiful Mama, every day that passes, huh? God bless her'' he said to the curious little girl. ''what do you think Grandpa Robert is up to, huh? Do you think he is trying to blackmail your father and uncle?'' Matthew half asked

''nonsense'' Tom answered ''Robert is stubborn, he will never blackmail us'' he said '' we are his sons in law and his sons in the first instance'' he said and Matthew had to agree

_/_

The tea time ended and after Nanny came to bring Helen and Sybbie back to the nursery, both men parted ways, Tom decided to go after Edith in the village and Matthew decided to go up to his room, in order to take his reading glasses and goes back to the library, to read. When he was about to reach the first step of the stairs, he heard someone called him "Matthew…'' a feminine voice said

''Matthew…'' For a few seconds, the young man stand still at the bottom of the stair, feeling confuse, that voice sounds familiar, but the person responsible for it, wasn´t available right now. Suddenly, a cold breeze touched his cheeks and he turn around in order to face who was calling him, when to his horror, he found himself staring at the faceless spectrum of Lady Mary Crawley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lateness to publishing this chapter, but i was having difficult finishing a nice end to it.**

 **i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 - THE TRUTH CAME OUT**

After that afternoon, in which Lady Mary appears to her dear Matthew, the whole family started to feel that something wasn't quite right. Cold spots, blinking lights, something that usually never happened in Downton, now was happening frequently.

Downstairs, the house staff were in uproar and to make the matters even more awkward, Daisy insisted that she saw a ghost wandering through the hallways, a few days previously. Of course, Thomas Barrow didn´t lose the opportunity, to tease her.

''there´s no ghosts in this House, Daisy'' he said ''and if there are, it will probably be William trying to haunt you'' he muttered

''don't be inconvenient Mr. Barrow, don't need to scare her'' Edgar said

''why I would receive an advice from someone who insult Your Lordship´s guest'' Thomas snapped and in response, Edgar paled

''did you hear what I said?''

''I heard plenty''

''it´s even more complicated that you imagine, Thomas'' the other footman said '' it is sufficient you know, that I know that man of other occasions and he's a dangerous man''

''as you say, Edgar'' Thomas snorted and walk away.

_/_

Back upstairs, too much from Robert's patience, Matthew decide to definitely move back to Isobel´s, taking Helen with him. Truth to be told, that gruesome sight of Mary had been the last straw to poor Matthew and he decided that to keep Helen safe from whatever was behind him, was to take her away from the Abbey. Obviously, he didn´t say that to Tom and Robert, that´s way it was hard to Lord Grantham understand Matthew's decision.

'' I cannot believe how he was able to do this with us'' Robert roared as he and Tom walk back to the big house

''Robert , Try to understand, Matthew is suffering, give him time, he loved Mary a lot, he has the right to do what he thinks right '' Tom tried to throw some sense into Robert´s mind

''you loved Sybil enough to ignore the difference between you two and married her, still, after she dies, you stayed and faced your grief and challenges. Why Matthew could be any different?''

'' Because nobody acts exactly like the others, so there are differences between all of us. Don't be mad at him Robert, it isn't easy losing someone you love, believe me'' Tom said and in response, Robert said nothing.

_/_

Two days later after Matthew moved away, Tom was checking some taxes at the library, when Edgar appear announcing Ms. Woodley´s presence, she was very agitated and almost out of breath upon reaching the library.

''Ms. Woodley, what a surprise'' he got up and walk toward her

''Fiona. How are you, Tom?'' she asked

''I'm quite well'' he said ''tell me, what brings you to the Abbey?''

''I was hoping to find Mr. Matthew here, I want to talk to him''

''shame, Mathew moved back to the Crawley´s house two days ago. There´s something I can help you, Fiona?''

''actually, there is'' she said ''Tom, could tell me what happened at Mr. Matthew´s accident?'' she asked and in response, the man felt himself confused. Why she was asking that?

Noticing Tom discomfort then, Fiona shared with him some points of the investigation, been careful only to not mention the nightmare with Lady Sybil.

''Well, it's a very strange story'' Tom said still confused ''I tell you that the day of his accident, my brother in law was declared dead even before he arrived at the hospital.'' He raised one hand ''it was I who closed his eyes with this hand. He had died with his eyes open'' Fiona nodded as Tom continued to tell her what had happened that day. "It was such a tragic blow to us all, especially Lady Mary. She just had her daughter and she had then lost her husband the same day."

"Did anyone see or went near Mr. Matthew's body before Mary went to see him?"

Tom looked at her in curiosity. "No, Mary did say however there was a strange man with strange clothing, who announced to us that Matthew was alive, came in. But she was the first to see him, after Dr. Clarkson pronounced him dead."

Fiona took in a deep breath to calm down her nerves. "Have you heard of a crossroad demon?"

Tom's face was mixed with confusion and disbelief as Fiona spoke the words. "Those are just myths made up to scare children into not making horrible decisions. Why would a respected woman such as yourself be asking such strange questions?"

"Because I believe that Lady Mary made a deal with one to bring back Mr. Matthew.'' Tom raised an eyebrow in confusion as she finished

''well, let me tell you, Ms. Woodley, I never had experiences with those supernatural been in my life, although I had once meet a woman in Ireland, who claimed to be a hunter of those things, I never saw one of those things in life'' Tom Said '' but suppose you´re right, so my brother in law´s miracle awakening was work of the devil?'' he asked and Fiona could tell he was a little angry with her.

''not quite Tom, his soul just make its way back to his body intact, still, I think that's why he´s having nightmares… it´s because Lady Mary´s soul lies in hell'' she said

''this story is quite confuse, Ms. Woodley'' the poor chauffeur smiled crookedly ''if those demons existed, how we could identify then? Who could it be?''

''that's the problem, it could be any of us. We need to finds out who is, or just the name, so we can summon it and call Mr. Travis to exorcise it''

''and then what? All people who died under this roof will be back? And as much as I love my darling Sybil, I would not be stupid to make such deal to bring her back''

''that I cannot say, Mr. Branson'' the woman smiled back ''but at least we can force the demon send Lady Mary´s soil to heaven and free poor Mr. Matthew from his nightmares. Now I must go, I need to send a telegram for a friend of my, that understand about those things, I can ask for his help. Thank you very much Mr. Branson, you clarify it a lot'' she smile and said her good bye

* * *

 **A Week Later…**

Edith opened the door of her sister´s closet with a trembling hand. She remembered the day she and Mary had entered at Tom´s room, in order to clear Sybil´s things and for a rare moment, both sisters ended up hugging each other, crying. Today however, it was only her to clear Mary´s closet. Sure, Anna and Mrs. Hughes, asked if they could help in something, but Edith said that it was something she had to do alone.

''I think we should keep the jewels'' Edith jumped as the suddenly voice of her father, who was standing still at the doorway ''Maybe Halen and Sybbie will like to share it when they get older'' he said as Edith take from inside the closet, a big jewelry box

''I suppose'' she said ''mama doesn't want anything, neither do I'' and in response, Robert came in and seat at the bed, looking at his daughter

''you know'' he started ''sometimes, especially in the morning, I sometimes forget that they were gone. When I got down for breakfast, I told your mother, that I hope to find you and your sisters arguing at the breakfast table, then I came down and all my dreams turn into nightmares'' he said, trying to hold back tears ''I'm so sorry''

''oh, Papa'' the remain Crawley sister get up from the floor and seat beside her father at the bed ''I do miss them terribly'' she said, as they remembered that fateful day.

 ** _FLASHBACK Eight Months Earlier…_** _the whole Crawley family were gathered in that small hospital room, trying desperately to save poor Lady Mary, as in their point of view, she was suffering hallucinations from the fever, saying there was hideous creatures around her, waiting to take her to hell or something. Had hours to the end of the agreement and all that Mary could think was that Crowley had deceived her, and when the hospital clock announced midnight, he send the hellhounds blasting the door open and ripped her from inside out._

 _The only one who try to maintain calm was Tom, as someone who knew the despair of losing someone beloved, he knew he couldn't do anything for Matthew, or Robert or any or then, so he just stayed standing still at some corner of the room, holding Edith in his arms, as she cried the loss of another sister. **END OF FLASHBACK**_

''Papa, what happened?'' Edith was pulled back to reality, after Robert shake vaguely

''nothing'' he said, a bit confuse ''suddenly, I felt a terrible cold, it must be nothing.'' He smiled at his daughter ''I must go downstairs now, if you need some help, just call me.''

''thank you papa… And… don't be mad at Matthew, Tom is right, he just need some more time, soon enough he and Helen will be back in here'' she said

''I hope so, my darling'' Robert said ''see you at dinner'' he said going away.

Back her attention to her sister´s closet, Edith started to take everything from inside, shoes, dresses, hats and a few other things, when suddenly, a few papers, felled to the floor, it was letters, all write with Mary´s handwrite.

With a heavy heart, Edith seated at some armchair and decided to read what her sister last words was. The first letter, was addressed to Helen, in the letter, she told her daughter how much she loves her and asked for the girl´s forgiveness, for not having been there to see her grown, on the other hand, she told Helen that she was watching over her, whatever her were.

She also asked Matthew, to name Helen as their sole heiress, unless of course, he married again and his second child came to be a boy.

The second letter, was addressed to Edith herself and it was a forgiveness s later, in which Mary told her, how much she loved her and how glad she was to have Edith as a sister, despite of everything.

When she started to read the third later, Edith gasped in horror, she couldn't believe in what was writing there, how could Mary doing this to then? To her own family? At first she thought of calling her father back and show him the letter, but she knew Robert and knew how he would act, this way, with an idea in her mind, Edith gathered the tree letters and storm out of Mary´s room, with the intention of show Fiona what she had found.

_/_

The Ambassador's daughter, was drinking a tea at her home, when she heard someone knocking at the door, it was Edith, with a desperate look on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks

''Edith, what happened?'' the other woman asked worried and in response, the last living daughter of Lord Grantham showed her the letters Mary had wrote. ''My dear, I think you should present this story to Lord and Lady Grantham, as well as Tom and Mr. Matthew'' Fiona said as she finished reading the paper

''I don't know… Mamma and Papa, they will so disappointed, how I can show these things to them? I knew her, I knew she was a nasty bitch, how could she have done that to Matthew? Or Our Parents?'' Edith was furious

''they need to know what your sister did, Edith, Lady Mary may have done the wrong thing, but your parents have to know the truth of what she did. And don't talk like that about the dead, their aren't here to defend themselves'' Fiona said

''what you suggest me to do?'' Edith tried to compose herself

''let's go back to the Abbey, call the Dowager Countess and Mr. Matthew… your all family for that matter and tell them about the letter'' Fiona said ''and don't worry, I will go with you, to give you support if you need it'' Fiona said, giving Edith a bear hug.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the Crawley house, Isobel couldn't help but feel sorry for her son, what seemed like a month ago, Matthew had slowly left his mourning state, turning his concentration to the state interests and Helen´s welfare. However, last week, for reasons he had not wanted to talk about, Matthew was plunged again into deep anguish, like the way he was a week after Mary´s passing.

Just as they finished the tea, that quite afternoon, Mosley came in, announcing Tom´s presence, as the young man come to a visit.

''Tom, what a surprise'' Matthew greeted his brother haply

''what brings you here, Tom, any news from the Abbey?'' Isobel smiled

''wonderful news, I think'' Tom said ''I came here in order to ask both of you to come back to the big house tonight, Edith has found a letter from Mary and she want to show it to all of us''

''a letter from Mary, are you sure?'' Matthew almost jumped away from his chair upon hear it

''at least was what Edith told me'' tom replies ''now I must go, I need to go to Lady Grantham´s house to tell her this, see you both at dinner'' he said and before Matthew or his mother could thank him, Tom had disappear to the street.

_/_

The library was silent as the whole family, as well as Fiona, waited to Edith to come back from her room, with the letters she told she was going to show then. No one, not even Lady Violet, dared to speak, Matthew stared at the doors and held his breath as the doors open and Edith walked in holding a folded piece of parchment. Her eyes were misty as she walked in the parchment shaking in her hands.

"I'm glad you all could come'' she said and in response, Fiona apprbv oached her and touched her arm as a sign of support

''my darling, why don't you tell us earlier that you had found a letter from your sister?'' Cora asked

'' Because I did not know if it was right to show this to you and Papa, not after we had gone through'' Edith said and looked in Fiona´s direction for support and touched her hand slight

''why are you looking at her like this?'' Such act, did not go unnoticed by the Dowager countess, who share the same disapproving look as Tom did

''Ms. Woodley, I thank you, for trying support Lady Edith, but I think you should go now, to give us some privacy'' Lord Grantham explained and in response, the other woman blushed

''I asked her to come, papa, I told her I needed some support'' Edith said

''beside, Ms. Woodley is helping me with something and I think it's nice for her to stay'' Matthew defended her

''care to explain it Matthew? She's helping you in what?'' the Earl growled at his son

''Ms. Woodley was helping me with something'' he started ''since Mary´s passing, I was having headaches, following by horrible nightmares, nightmares I prefer now to forget. And Mss. Woodley claimed she knew the source of these nightmares'' he said

''why didn't you tell us about those nightmares, my dear?'' Isobel looked at her son

'' Because I did not want to think that I am being childish, believing that I am cursed by forces that do not exist'' he said

''you are been childish'' Robert turned to his son with an angry stare '' you have had those nightmares, because you, like all of us here, suffered a great loss. Now can we please, came back to the main reason why we're here?''

''Lord Grantham, please, I'm only here to help indeed'' Ms. Woodley raised a hand in her favor ''Mr. Matthew´s nightmares isn´t natural indeed. In his behalf I did some research and talked with a few people, including Mr. Branson and Dr. Clarkson and found out something none of us imagined even in our worst nightmares''

''this is nonsense'' Robert Barked

''Robert, please'' Cora was running out of patience, but she decided to maintain calm

''I have the open mind'' Isobel interfered, ignoring her son annoying look '' I always believed that the awakening of my son after that accident, was a miracle, however I'm confused, why the nightmares have to do with this miracle?'' the old woman said

''I suppose, it's not my story to tell, Mrs. Crawley'' Fiona said ''Lady Edith, do you allow me to read the later?''

''no, I will do it'' the other girl said and started to read the letter Mary wrote to Edith herself and her parents. In the letter, Mary thanked her parents for everything they had done to her, she said she couldn't have asked for better parents and asked Edith to forgive her for everything she did, telling her she loved her despite of everything and she was glad to have Edith as a sister. She also wrote a note to Helen, telling her daughter how much she loves her and asked the little girl to remember her, every time she looks at the stars.

''and what this have to do with she said?'' the Dowager Countess asked, looking at Ms. Woodley.

As Edith began to read, the whole library fell silent again, no one spoke and the only noise that was heard come from the fireplace. Mary had started her letter, telling Matthew how much she loved him and Helen with all her heart and finished it, by making him promise that he would take care of her and make everything that possible for their daughter have the heritage. However, the letter did not stop there. With her choice words, Mary told her husband that she could not bear the fact that she had seen him in that bed, dead, therefore, at the height of her selfishness, she decided to sell her soul to a demon named Crowley, in order to have Matthew back with her. Of course, after the deal made, Mary told then she regretted made such thing, or at least, the consequences of she had to face, despite of the fact that her soul was already doomed anyway.

''what in Heaven´s name is this?'' the Earl was furious

''I knew something was wrong'' Lady Violet mentioned after Edith finish the letter

''Mamma, Do not tell me you believed in one word of this letter. '' Robert growled ''someone must have fake it'' he said looking at Matthew who was in shock

''if this is really Mary´s words, so she sacrificed herself to save Matthew´s life'' Isobel nodded ''my dear, I don´t know what to say''

''this is completely nonsense'' Robert barked

''Lord Grantham…'' Fiona tried to talk to him, but it was useless

''don't you dare say another word'' he growled '' you brought all this tumult into this house, all this talk about supernatural forces. Go home, tomorrow I will send this letter to Murray for a proofwriting and I will prove to everyone here, that someone had fake Mary's last word.'' He said, waking away, and leave his whole family in silence


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – WHAT THEY REALLY WANTED TO KNOW**

Next day by the morning, right after Robert left for his meeting with Mr. Murray, Cora left for Fiona´s cottage, in order to talk to her and apologize for their behavior the night previous. Besides, as a bereft mother, she wanted to know, if was true that her daughter really made such deal with the devil and what make her so desperate to do it.

_/_

Once again, Tom found himself owner of the Grant House. With Robert and Edith in London for the week and Matthew nowhere to be seen, the young man found himself again, running the state by himself.

And that´s what he was doing one morning, when Mr. Barrow came to tell him, that the new Footman, Edgar, was spreading lies and scandalous stories among the servants. Obviously, Tom knew that Barrow wasn´t popular downstairs and for more than once tried to make his colleague works been fired, due his jealousy, but still, he decided to talk to Edgar about it and ask him to stop exciting his colleagues. This way, after lunch time, he came downstairs and asked Mrs. Hughes, if he could talk to Edgar in private.

''it's something the matter, Mr. Branson?'' The old woman asked confused

''nothing at all, Mrs. Hughes, I just want to check if everything is all right with him.'' Tom said as the footman approached

''you asked for me, Sir?'' he asked

''I did'' Tom replies ''please, Mr. Novak, follow me.'' He said and mentioned to Edgar follow him into the housekeeper office. Once there, the first thing Tom asked, was why Edgar was inventing stories and lies to his colleagues and advised him to be careful with Mr. Barrow, after all, he knew how to be manipulative when he wanted something. However, when Tom was about to leave, Edgar stopped him.

"Forgive me if I look a little indiscreet in that, sir, but I was not telling my colleagues any lies, I just told them ... well, just Daisy, about who I really am!" He said and Tom looked at the footman in confusion

''I beg your pardon?'' Tom growled impatient

''I told them I am an angel, Sir'' Edgar nodded

''you´re a lunatic, that's it''

''Daisy believed in me'' Edgar replies

''Daisy would believe in you, if you tell her that you are a prince from ancient Egypt'' Tom snapped, but realizing that he was been rude with someone who could pretty much be his colleague not so long ago, he decided to keep his temper under control ''listen, Mr. Novak, you couldn´t be an angel, these things don´t exist actually'' Tom explain

''I can prove that I am, Sir'' Edgar tried to convince him ''I was send to protect Lord Grantham family, from the Demon, the one Lady Mary made the deal. I know about this as well and I can prove it''

''do you?'' Tom was in disbelief, this guy couldn´t be telling the truth

''yes, I do, Sir''

''then prove it''

''it was Lady Sybil, who asked me to come down here'' Edgar said and all colors, drained from Tom´s face

''what?'' a mix of surprise and anger crept inside the other man

''she send you and Ms. Sybbie her love and asked me, to come down here and save her family, once her sister decided to make that deal'' Edgar said, enraged his Lordship´s son

''don't you dare speak her name!'' Tom barked

''Sir, I can prove it, Lady Sybil asks me this favor…'' the brave footman was running out of proves ''she… she said, that for you Sir, to remember that, she came to you that night, at the garage and told you, you were her ticket to go away, then you two gone, but Lady Edith and Lady Mary stopped you and her'' Edgar started, but stop, upon seen Tom´s furious semblance. Of Course Tom remember that night, but hadn't had any proof that Edgar was telling the truth

'' Now you're going too far in this story, Mr. Novak '' the former chauffeur´s voice was dangerously calm ''I suggest you to pack your things and leave, first thing in the morning. And I will not give you references''

''Mr. Branson, is everything alright?'' The butler suddenly appear at Mrs. Hughes sitting room, with a grumpy look at his face ''Mrs. Hughes told me you would be down here, talking to Mr. Novak''

''don't worry, it´s everything all right. But unfortunately, Mr. Novak will have to leave'' Tom explain

''Mr. Carson…'' Edgar was about to say something, but the butler stopped him

''Your Lordship son in law told you to leave, what are you doing here still?''

''i´m sorry Mr. Carson, Mr. Branson, it wasn't my intention cause you such embarrassment.'' He said ''here, let me show you I'm telling the truth.'' With that then, Edgar showed ten, his gigantic wings.

''what in God´s name is it?'' Tom was amazed

''my wings, Sir.'' The angel said ''don´t worry, I'm only here to help, I no mean any of you any harm. Now I think I need to go back to my work, excuse me, Mr. Carson, Mr. Branson and thank you for your advice, I will try to be careful with Mr. Barrow'' he said going back to the servants hall.

* * *

 **Back at Woodley´s cottage…**

Cora felt out of place as she walked to the front door of the small cottage and gently tapped on the door. A few minutes of scuffing echoed through the other side of the door and slowly the door opened. Fiona was wearing a plain but neat dress her hair hanging down past her face giving her an angelic glow.

"Lady Grantham?!" Fiona exclaimed fussing with her hair. "What a pleasure, please come in. I'll get some tea ready." Cora nodded a polite thank you and walked in sitting on the most comfy looking arm chair. She looked around and saw piles of books scattered around the tiny yet tidy cottage.

"Lovely home." She said as Fiona came in moving over a pile of books off a couch and sat to face the countess.

"Thank you. It's just perfect for me." Fiona smiled and Cora let out a slow breath.

"I want to apologize for the way my husband acted yesterday. That letter made everyone upset."

"Well, to hear a loved on actually making a deal like that, I do not blame either you or Lord Grantham for that. I was nosy, Milady, forgive me." The girl said and in response, Cora just smile

"So what Mary wrote was true?" Cora asked her face draining of color. Fiona slowly nodded her head. "Please, tell me more about this deal."

''it´s a bit complicated, Lady Grantham'' Fiona started ''according to the legends, when someone is really desperate to get something, they could summon a demon and makes a deal with it. I mean… I maid wants desperately to be rich, so she makes a deal with a demon, a fortune for her soul… then, after… I don't know, ten years? She is more than rich, but the demon comes back and takes her soul to hell'' she said, trying not to alarm the poor woman in front of her

'' Please, Miss. Woodley, do not think me a horrible mother, for saying what I'm going to say'' Cora started after a few minutes of silence ''I love all my children terribly and pains me woke up every morning and face a world without my two daughters and I fear if something happens to Lady Edith, I couldn't stand anymore and I would certainly die, as I almost did twice, after Lady Sybil´s passing and Lady Mary´s passing'' she started

''but…'' the young woman was almost fearing the answer

''but I'm not blind'' she said '' As strange and painful as that to be, unfortunately I am afraid my daughter could really be able to make such a deal'' the countess said ''Lady Mary knew how to be selfish and manipulative when she wanted something''

''Edith told me that…'' Fiona said, but stops, realizing that she was talking too much'' I mean… Milady, I don´t want to judge Lady Mary´s motives to made that deal, but supposed that she did wrote that letter, then she sacrificed herself to save Mr. Matthew´s life, she did that for love, not selfishness''

''to be completely honest with you, Miss Woodley, I cannot say so much about what happened that day'' Lady Grantham said and in response, the young woman, looked at her in confusion '''my family and I had received the call from Dr. Clarkson, saying both Miss Helen and Lady Mary were just fine, we were so happy that day. When we arrived the hospital, just Lord Grantham and Mr. Branson received the news that Mr. Crawley was on an accident and while Mr. Branson were going to talk to Dr. Clarkson, Lord Grantham and I had gone to stay with Lady Mary and tell her what happened. Then, Mr. Branson came back and escort her to were Mr. Crawley was'' Cora finished ''Miss Woodley, Dr. Clarkson, once had misdiagnosed Mr. Crawley, when he got wounded at the Somme, who knows that he may had mistaken Mr. Crawley´s diagnosis again.''

''I beg your pardon, Milady, but I always thought Dr. Clarkson as a reliable man, why he would mistake Mr. Matthew´s diagnosis, even if the diagnosis itself was a matter of life and death?'' Fiona asked and in response, the sad countess put a hand on her shoulder.

''Well, we cannot change what happened, it would be pointless to discuss why Dr. Clarkson missed Mr. Crawley's diagnosis now. So I suggest that we envisage who the demon is and convince him to free my daughter´s soul''

''Lady Grantham, I must say that, I do not know how to get this Demon… Crowley, as Lady Mary wrote, but I will do everything I can to find out how to get him'' Fiona said

''I would be delighted if you do so, Miss Woodley'' the countess said ''thank you so much for try to make me understand this whole situation'' she smiled and after a few more minutes of now pleasant talk, the countess decided to go home.

_/_

At this meantime, Matthew decided to go to the hospital, in order to talk to Dr. Clarkson about that happy but fateful day of his daughter´s birth. Sure, part of him was terrified with only the thoughts of what the old doctor could told him, but still, he couldn't live with the doubt.

Dr. Clarkson on the other hand, got surprised when Matthew arrived at his office, the old doctor thought something had happened to little Helen, but once the father has assured him his daughter was fine, Dr. Clarkson got a little relieved.

''so then, why do I have the pleasure of your visit, Mr. Crawley? Your headaches are bothering you again?'' asked the doctor

''not much, Dr. Clarkson'' Matthew sighted ''Someone had played a prank on Lord Grantham, Pretending to be Lady Mary and had the nerve to write horrible things in a letter, including that Lady Mary had made a deal with a demon'' Matthew said at once

''I – i´m sorry to hear this, Mr. Crawley, do you have the guess of who could be?''

''I suppose not, Dr. Clarkson, however…'' Matthew stopped for a second ''This joker, wrote in that damn letter, something that left me intrigued, that's why I came here.'' He said ''as stranger that it appear, he or she, wrote that I was dead, that's why my wife made such deal. So I want to hear the truth, about what really happened to me that day''

''Mr. Crawley…'' Dr. Clarkson looked at Matthew with home amazement on his face, not knowing where to start ''what happened it was a very complicated thing to explain. The day Ms. Helen was born, you did have suffered a car crash, a really bad car crash, I must say.''

''but I didn't die? Dr. Clarkson, I don´t want to judge you but, you once misdiagnosed me, you told my mother and Lord Grantham that I was useless from waist down. Who knows if you got misunderstood once again?''

Dr. Clarkson was solemn as he saw the intensity in Matthew's stare, silently praying for the truth. "Mr. Crawley, I do not feel comfortable telling you what happened that day."

"Please," Matthew pleaded softly. "You have my word, that I will not do anything if you tell me that you misunderstood my diagnosis and say that I was barely alive and made a miraculous recovery. I really need to know what happened that day''

Dr. Clarkson's face fell and he took a deep breath, before continue. "I'm afraid, that's not what happened Mr. Crawley." Matthew's face had paled as Dr. Clarkson walked over to a small desk and pulled out a small pile of papers. He sighed before he handed the papers to Matthew. ''it's better if you see for yourself''

The younger man took the papers and scanned them carefully taking in each word that was scribbled over the pages. "I...I was dead after all?" Matthew looked up at Dr. Clarkson his eyes filling with tears. "Mary...she..."

"''what are you talking about, Br. Crawley? What Lady Mary have to do with this? I know it's shocking but you, as everyone else know that Lady Mary died from complication over an appendix burst''

"She sold her soul to being me back." Matthew said looking back down at the papers again. "The letter...the headaches...the nightmares...that can all be..." Matthew quickly stood up still clutching the papers that Dr. Clarkson had given him.

"Mr. Crawley!" Dr. Clarkson asked running after Matthew. "Where are you going?"

"To find more answers." Matthew said his eyes fixed on the front door.

_/_

Later that same day in the Abbey, Tom decided to keep Edgar´s story for himself for a while, after all, when his father in law came back home earlier that day, he wasn't in the mood to discuss about the servants, especially, if one of them was an angel.

It happened, that when in London he showed to Mr. Murray, Mary´s letter, in a hope that the old lawyer told him that someone had fake it, but to his dismay, Mr. Murray only confirmed his fears, that those words was indeed Mary's.

He came home furious and in disbelief, insisting on find out who faked his daughter´s handwriting and coming face to face with Matthew, doesn't settle his anger, needing almost the whole house to calm him down, as Matthew on the other hand, tried to convince him that the letter and the devil´s deal was true

'' '' I cannot believe I'm hearing this nonsense'' Robert roared ''Matthew I tell you what happened! What happened is that Dr. Clarkson had brilliantly misdiagnosed you again, you had yes suffered an accident, passed out and had been brought to the hospital, I myself was deceived by that madman and was forced to give my daughter, a news of which I did not want to give''

''I don´t think offended Dr. Clarkson, would change something now'' Lady Violet remarked

''for once we are on agreement'' Isobel pointed out ''maybe we should try to call Dr. Clarkson and ask him what does he have to say''

''here Robert, look at this'' Matthew was very angry ''look at this, they did me an autopsy, How could I be alive after that? It proves that Mary really made a deal with whatever the hell, to save me.''

''this is nonsense'' the Earl barked again, his face getting an interesting shade of purple

''Robert, please, try to calm down'' Cora was worried about her husband ''I talked to Ms. Woodley yesterday and I think we should consider what she have to say''

''now wait a minute!'' Robert looked shocked I know who is responsible for this.'' He said ''that friend of Rose. Fiona isn´t it, daughter of Ambassador Woodley. She must´ve faked this letter and planting those nonsenses about deals in Matthew's head''

''Robert I don´t think…'' Tom was saying, when Edith stopped him

''Papa, I trust Fiona, she is a friend, she would never do that, she´s just trying to help us''

''My dear'' Lady Violet smiled at her granddaughter ''when in grief, sometimes we make some inappropriate friendship that only lead us to tears in the end''

''alright, that's enough'' Robert decided ''I must be going''

''where you will go?'' his wife asked him

''I will write to Gerald and send the letter first thing in the morning, its better if he could came here and take Ms. Fiona back home'' he said and before anyone could say something, he walk away.

As he passed the main entrance however, the Earl of Grantham started to sense something strange, the air got suddenly cold and some of the light started too flicked. Confused, the old man turn on his heels in order to find out what was happening.

''papa!'' someone called him and as soon as he turn around, Robert came face to face with the beautiful yet phantasmagoric sight of his eldest daughter standing still at the bottom of the stair,wearing the dress she has been buried with

''M-Mary!'' he gasped, almost falling on his back ''h-how!?''

''don't be afraid papa, I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone, I want to protect my family, help defeat the demon I made the deal with, he isn't trustable, please, be careful'' she said and disappear, before Robert could say another word.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – A FAMILY AGAINST EVIL**

They decided not let Mr. Travis get involved with the exorcism against Crowley, as an scandal with the church was the last thing they needed right now, besides, as Isobel suggested, they needed to take time to Fiona learn a way to get rid of Crowley. Other than that, Rose had wrote to Edith telling her that she would be back to Downton in a few days and Robert wanted to ask her if she knew about the whole deal thing, which she did partially

Meanwhile, Tom decided that was time now to tell his brother and father in law about his conversation with Edgar and it´s useless to say that Lord Grantham was a lot skeptical at first, but when the poor servant managed to show him his wings, all Robert could ask was why Edgar didn´t stopped Crowley when he had the chance.

''because it wasn't my battle to fight, Milord'' he said

''that's all? It wasn't your battle to fight? Aren't angels supposed to defeat evil?''

''it's complicated to explain, Sir'' Edgar smirked slightly

''so don't waste your time, I don't want to hear explanations. Go back to work'' Robert snapped and in response Edgar gone away, passing by Lady Grantham who came into the library

''what's the matter Robert?'' she asked a bit tired

''we have an angel for a servant, literally; my heir decided to walk away from his responsibilities and at top of it, our whole family is on the hand of the devil'' Robert sighted ''I think the world is ending faster than we could imagined. I just wish we could go back to normal. And I must say thanks to Tom this state, Downton itself its blooming correctly''

''see, I always knew our darling Sybil had chosen the rightful man to love'' Core teased her husband ant took his hand ''and for this whole situation, it will be on end, as soon as Ms. Woodley find a way to get this beast''

''that's another thing'' Robert suddenly said '' did you realized how Edith and Ms. Woodley acted with each other? Something isn't right there either, I hope I'm wrong''

''you not wrong Robert, I did realized too… but…'' Cora said '' I think it's not time to discuss this, let face this beast and put our family back together first, then we talk to our daughter''

''you're right, that's why I love you, my darling'' he said, giving her a kiss.

_/_

Two days after Rose came back, Downton hosted a very small dinner party, as Ms. Woodley finally managed to come out with something, but she didn´t came alone. A few minutes before dinner, Mr. Barrow came into the drawing room announcing the presence of your royal highness, the prince of Poland, Igor Stawski, who according to himself, give up his own empire, to become a hunter of those supernatural beens.

''it's a lot of surprises for just one night'' Old Lady Grantham pointed out when they seat at the dinner table

''you say like you two know each other'' Isobel smiled

''certainly we do'' Igor nodded ''many years ago I saved Lord and Lady Grantham many years ago, from a beast named shape shifter, once they visit Poland''

''why don't you told us about it earlier, Mama?'' Robert asked his mother

'' Because I never imagined that I needed to tell you what happened, it was too fanciful'' she said

''Prince Stawski is a skilled hunter, Lord Grantham, I wrote him about the deal and he agreed to help us get rid of it'' Fiona said

''agreed to help? I thought it was your responsibility and you call someone else to do it'' the earl got angry with his guest

''Robert, let her explain'' this time, it was Matthew who intervene

''I did all researches I could, Lord Grantham, but your highness have much more experience in hunting and exorcism than I do, so I thought he could help us.''

''I will do everything possible to make sure this demon could be destroyed, demons are a tricky creature to deal, but it's nothing that I could deal with'' the old prince smiled politely, offering the family his condolences.

_/_

After dinner, they joined again at the library and as Prince Igor suggested that a devil´s trap should be painted at the floor and hided by the carpet. After that he opened his book of Latin and suggested that both Isobel and Lady Violet should be out of light, till they finish the exorcism.

'' I'm stronger than I look, my dear, I think I can face anything '' Lady Violet said

''it's just for precaution, my dear Lady Violet, you and Mrs. Crawley must be safe'' the prince smiled

''you will be fine, Matthew?'' Isobel asked his son

''I will try, mother'' he said ''now, do what Prince Stawski said, be safe Mama'' he said and kissed his mother

''do you know if it will work?'' Rose asked

''it have to Rosie'' Fiona tried to be positive

''in fact, I think you should stay with then, my darling'' Robert smiled at Cora ''Edith, you and Rose as well

''Robert, this creature took our daughter´s life, I want to face it and look him in the eye'' the Countess said

''it is a demon we´re talking about Lady Grantham, I think Lord Grantham is right, you must be safe, these creatures are very dangerous'' Igor confirmed ''Ms. Woodley, can stay there with then, make sure they will be save?''

''you don't need my help, your Highness?'' she ask confused

''you will help a lot keeping then safe, Ms. Woodley, good luck'' he smiled at her and in response, Fiona lead Cora and the others out of the library and closed the doors

At exactly eight-thirty in the evening, Prince Igor began the ritual, speaking a few words in Latin and looking intently at the rug. Suddenly, the library probe opens and Carson appears announcing the presence of the distinguished gentleman, Fergus MacLeod

''wait a minute, what are you doing here?'' Robert snapped, remembering Mr. MacLeod from the dinner

''I was invited, Milord'' he said with a polite bow handing Mr. Carson his top and coat, who walked away as part of the plan to make sure the rest of the staff and the rest of the family were safe.

''we didn't invited you here'' the Earl repeated out of patience

''yes, we did'' the older prince exclaimed ''you aren´t this Mr. MacLeod aren´t you?'' he asked ''you are Crowley, the demon they are looking for, I'm right?'' he said and in response, Crowley walked in his direction, stepping right on the rug and into the trap they made it ''I had summon you Crowley'' he finished

' "Very well," Crowley said moving his jaw back and forth making little pops dance around the room. "I thought I fooled you." Crowley said "Bravo."

"Release my daughter at once," Robert ordered nodding his head and Prince Igor flipped open his book and cleared his throat.

"Or you what? Send me back to Hell? I just came from there. Besides, I don´t have your precious daughter with me, she escaped and I want her back''

''then I make a new deal'' Matthew step in front of his brother and father in law ''what do you want in the exchange of my wife´s peace?''

''are you really that naïve, Mr. Crawley? If I made a deal with you, you will be dead again by the end of this conversation and still, she won't be back to life. Your wife tell you that she only wanted a week? Instead of ten years? She didn't want to be with you, Mr. Crawley. She didn't want to be a mother. She wanted me to bring you back and to make sure your precious daughter could keep the estate as her birthright."

''this must be a lie'' Robert snapped and Prince Igor restarted to speak some word in Latin, making Crowley feeling pain

''silent old fool!'' Crowley made a hand movement and Igor´s book disappear into thin air

''what have you done!'' the prince hunter was shocked as Crowley made some strange movements with his hands and the whole place began to shake, like an earthquake

''he is trying to put this whole place down!'' Tom exclaimed in terror

''there´s something else to do, Your Highness?'' Matthew asked, trying to protect himself from a pile of books that fell off the shelf

''yes, Lord Grantham, there is, I still have some notes around here'' the prince touched the pockets from his coat, trying to find the notes.

_/_

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the house staff, were more than afraid of was happening upstairs, as not much of then knew about Crowley´s presence, they thought that an earthquake was indeed happening.

''I hope they are alright upstairs'' Mrs. Hughes place a hand over her mouth. Suddenly, Edgar raised from his seat and after make sure he was well prepared, he preceded to upstairs

''Mr. Novak, where you going?'' Carson barked at him.

''no time to explain, Mr. Carson'' he said and run away, with his weapon in hand.

_/_

Back at the library, Prince Igor had finally found his notes and as again speaking some word in Latin, but with no avail. Using all his powers, Crowley was trying to destroy the place, no that he felt extremely necessary to hurt the family, but he wanted Mary´s soul back and he wouldn´t stop at nothing to get her back.

Suddenly, the whole library was surrender by a bright white light as someone approached Crowley

''stay away from then!'' it was Mary, who watching what the demon was doing to her family, decided to interfere ''Mr. Crowley our deal was for you protect my family, but you deceived me, now go away, I will not allow you to do my family any harm'' she said

''you don't dare give me orders! If you hadn´t escape, nothing of this would be happening... ''However, before Crowley could finished the sentence, Edgar appear with his weapon on hand and stabbed the demon on his back

"I'll be back you'll never be free you hear me? I own your soul!" was what he managed to say, before exploded in a ball of red light.

''is he gone?'' Robert managed to ask

''apparently so, Lord Grantham!'' the old prince said breathing in relief

''Milady!'' Edgar turned to the ghost who was standing next to the window ''you´re free now, it's time to say good bye'' he said and slowly Mary approached her father first

''Good bye Papa! ''she said, placing a hand on his chest ''I will miss you'' then, she simply looked at Tom and thanked him for everything he had done for Downton after her passing and told him she was going to send Sybil, his love. Then she approached the unconscious frame of Matthew, who was knocked out by a heavy book and give him a tender kiss.

''Good bye, my darling'' she said ''I do love you so terribly much. Take care of our Helen'' with that, Mary was engulfed by the same white light that evolved the room and disappear into thin air.

''Robert!'' the library door opened and Cora ran into her husband´s arms ''oh, thanks God you´re alright!'' she said

''the demon is gone, we´re free'' he said hugging her back

''congratulations, your highness!'' Fiona followed the countess and nodded her congratulations to the prince ''thanks God it's finally over''

''what happened to him?'' Isobel almost jumped out of her skin, upon seen her son unconscious on the floor.

''he was knocked out by a book'' Tom said ''but I think he´s going to be alright. Edgar, help me take Mr. Crawley to his room'' Tom ordered and the angel servant did what he was told.

_/_

Matthew woke up a little groggy a few minutes later on his own bed, wearing his dinner clothes and isobel seating on a chair beside his bed.

''Hello Mother'' he smiled at her

''are you feeling aright, Matthew?''

''yes, I do.'' He said, getting himself seating on his bed, but feeling a little dizzy'' what happened, what time it is?''

''You face the devil himself, but got knocked out by a bible. I must say that I had to laugh at the irony'' the mother said and Matthew couldn´t help but laugh '' its half past midnight. Cousin Violet leaves just after that creature vanished, I suppose she was very tired. And the guests were gone as well. I guess Robert and Tom are helping the servants clean the library, unfortunately, they have to hide that strange painting on the floor forever'' Isobel finished ''and I think Edith is with Cora at her sitting room''

''don't worry about the painting, Mother, it will be a lesion for us to learn. And the d… Crowley, is he gone?''

'' apparently so, Mr. Stawski managed to send him away'' she said, ''but he wasn´t alone, apparently, one of the servants helped him''

''good! And Mr. Stawski is a prince, so, I think we should treat him as such.'' Matthew said and rested his head at the headboard of the bed ''strange, for a second, I thought Mary was there, protecting us, despite of what she had done''

''maybe she was, I don't know, but the important thing is that she is free now and final resting in peace, so I suggest you don't judge her motives, she did that for love after all'' Isobel said and in response, Matthew swing his legs out of the bed and get up

''where are you going, Matthew?''

''to the nursery'' he looks down ''I think I should stop sleeping with my dinner cloths, otherwise, Mosley will be very angry with me'' he said and walk away from the room, followed by Isobel.

Once there, as he already knew, Nanny Singer was feeding the girls, who were very scared after the night events, so he excused her and ask if he could enjoy a moment alone with his daughter and niece. Once the nanny gone then, he greeted Sybbie and pick up Helen on his arms

''hello, my darling girl, how are you?'' he said and the baby giggled ''I think she is delighted''

Isobel gave her son a morose smile in return. It dawned on her that this was the first instance since his wife's death that Matthew had even attempted to lift his own spirits or be happy. She sniffled a bit and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief she kept on her person. She reached up and rubbed her son's wet cheek and said, "You are probably very right my dear. Maybe we can take Helen on a picnic tomorrow and tell her about her pretty and brave mama."

Matthew lit up just a bit, not much but a little. "That is a wonderful idea mother. Perhaps we could get Tom and Sybbie to come with us as well."

The old lady smiled and nodded. As they headed out into the bright sunny day, Matthew found for the very first time since Mary's death, he had hope. Not a great deal of it, just a tiny spark, but just enough for him to dare to think that everything may turn out okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Syriana94 and DSCWin, for helping write this story.**

 **Thank you everyone for your time reading and comenting my story.**

 **Happy 2017 to all of you**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9 – NO RESEMBLANCE FROM THE PAST**

 **3 MONTHS LATER**... the grounds of Downton Abbey was bustling with people going from a place to another, with a lot of things to do. It happened that the Downton Charity Bazar was approaching its date and Lady Cora was making sure everyone was doing everything to the bazar became a success.

At the kitchen, Mrs. Patmore, Daisy and Ivy, were preparing the dishes and appetizers which would be served at the festivity, when Suddenly, Edgar appear, with a smile on his face.

''Edgar, is everything alright?'' asked Daisy, who had grown very fond of the angel, over the last few months

''now that the danger is gone, everything is quite alright and it will be this way for quite some time''

''oh, thanks God!'' Ivy breathed out

''I came here to say good bye, girls'' he said ''now that I finished what I have done here, I need to go back to Haven, there are calling for me''

''well, have a safe trip and take care of yourself'' Mrs. Patmore said and walk away, so no one could see her crying

''thank you for everything.'' He said ''but… I must say that this nice fellow here'' he pointed to himself ''his name is Carl Novak, he allow me to possess him for this mission and he will stay here after I gone, I must say he was looking for a position as footman and I just give him the chance'' Edgar said

''well, that will be good to know'' Ivy couldn´t help but laugh. With that then, a white light engulfed Edgar and seconds later, a very confuse Carl was standing on his place

''what happened?'' he asked a little dizzy, but before the cook or the kitchen maids could say something, Mr. Carson appear at the door, wanting some answers

''what is the meaning of this?'' the older man asked ''Edgar, why you isn't Upstairs?''

''s-sorry, Mr. Carson… m-my name is Carl Novak… i…'' the poor man paled upon seen the butler

''Edgar is gone, Mr. Carson'' Daisy half whispered the answer

''Well, Edgar or no Edgar, you still work at Downton, Mr. Novak, so I suggest you to go back to work!'' the butler said and in response, poor Carl ran upstairs

_/_

Back at the garden, Matthew and Tom were taking a break after helping Alfred set up a tent and decided to stop for a cold drink. Once the nightmares and headaches were gone, Matthew had become another man, much more cheerful and friendly, as he once was and with full interest on the state itself.

''what a joyful day'' Matthew exclaimed, upon seen the nanny walking around the garden with Sybbie and Helen ''no doubt this day will be a great one and apparently, Sybbie and Helen are enjoying it'' he said looking at the two toddlers

''yes they are'' Tom agree with a nostalgic smile, as an image of Sybil materialized within his thoughts ''so you decided to stay for good this time?'' He asked and in response, Matthew nodded

'' I told Mother that despite of my earlier anger toward Mary´s decision, she did that for love, not selfishness, I think. And it would be unfair to Cora and Robert to have Helen away from then'' Matthew said and Tom couldn´t help but agree, after all, Sybbie and Helen were the only remind his in laws had of their dear departed daughters. ''Besides…'' Matthew continued ''once I suppose I going to be the boss here one day, I think it will be plausible that Helen be raised at the same place her was'' he said and Tom patted his shoulder.

''it's an excellent news, I'm really glad to have my brother back again'' he said when suddenly, something called his attention. Not very far from then, Edith and Fiona are saying good bye to each other, but something in their behavior, let both Matthew and Tom very worried about her future, as the two women walk hand in hand toward the Grant House.

''what should we do about it?'' Matthew asked a little concerned

''well, she´s our sister and we are going to protect her from everything, as brothers do.'' Tom explains and Matthew couldn´t agree more.

_/_

Oh, Robert" Cora exclaimed gently taking her husband's hand. "Have we not had enough dealings with what Fiona called the supernatural?" Both of them were walking the trough the garden, helping the others with the preparations, when Robert came up with the idea of then becoming hunters of those supernatural creatures and prevent other people to suffer what they had suffered. Cora obviously, disagree.

''we should enlist Ms. Woodley to help us with everything '' he said as the girl approached ''what do you say, Ms. Woodley, you will help us?'' he asked and Fiona got confused

''help with what?'' she says

''Aparently Lord Grantham want to became a hunter and chase those demons, who wants to destroy the world'' Cora said as Robert´s wishes were the most foolish thing on the world

''it would be fun, Lord Grantham, but…'' she started ''this isn´t the life I recommend for anyone'' she said and explains that despite of enjoy reading about these creatures, a life hunting then would be filled with misery and heartbroken, as a hunter couldn´t enjoy the pleasure of a life with love and family.

"So you're saying that we shouldn't fight these creatures that hide in the dark?"

"What does Lady Grantham say of the matter?"

"Same as you that it's foolish for someone like us to hunt these creatures." Cora replies

"Like you said Cora, they're creatures, like foxes and pheasants."

"No, Lord Grantham." the woman said with a slight shake with her head. "Foxes and pheasants, we know how to hunt with little or no other knowledge. These creatures are tricky and needs years of experiences to hunt then, like Prince Swaski had."

''aright then, you convince me'' Robert said with a deep breath ''let's talk no more about this, instead, let's put this subject in the past and look forward to the future, as we should, with our family''

''Good!'' Cora smiled at him ''and what about you, Ms. Woodley, you will stay for the Bazar?'' asked the countess

''unfortunately no, Lady Grantham, I need to embark the next train to Liverpool, Dad send me a letter, saying he wants to see me'' she said with no enthusiasm

''what a shame, but when you be back, it will be delightful of have you for Christmas'' Cora said

''I think I will be back in two weeks, for Rose´s ball and I look forward to see all of you again'' she said ''now I must go and look for Rose before I go to the village, I want to talk to my friend'' she smiled and walk away from then

_/_

The Bazar was a success indeed, a lot of lords and Ladies, as well as some people of the village, attended the event. Some if then came to talk and others came to buy what the Grant House was donating.

Halfway through the party, Rose spotted Edith sitting alone on a bench and decided to talk to her. It happened that when they said their good byes earlier that day, Edith and Fiona had done something that could be considered sin in many views and now she was regretting it with her life.

''Edith!'' Rose exclaimed and the other woman jump scared ''what's the matter?'' she asked, upon realizing her cousin was crying ''everything is fine now, as Fiona said, the devil is gone, Mary is free and so is out family'' Rose said

''that's is the point'' Edith nodded ''I'm glad everything is settle as is should, but still, I can't help but feel guilty, for something I did and i´m afraid that, that demon came to take me as well'' she said and tells Rose everything that happened between her and Fiona a few hours earlier '' the worse thing is that I think Matthew and Tom knows that and if they tell Papa, I will be shaming our family'' she finished and for a second, she thought Rose would scold her to say such thing about her fiend, but to her amazement, the other girl just laughed

''oh, Edith, don´t worry about it! You didn´t nothing wrong'' Rose said ''I always knew about Fiona´s peculiar way to live and never seen anything wrong with that, I myself had encourage her one day to find someone to love.'' She said

''you can't be serious, Rose'' Edith was astonished ''Suzan ans Shrimpy knows about Fiona as well?'' she asked

''they do, mommy hated it of course and forbid me to see my friend again. Daddy said otherwise, he told it was strange, but since she is in love, that's all the matter. You know what?'' Rose clapped her hands in excitement ''when Fiona came back, I will arrange to both of you talk in privacy. I will make sure Tom and Matthew are busy enough''

''and about papa and Mama? And Granny? If they suspect?''

''don't worry, I will take care of everything!'' Rose exclaimed

''Lady Rose!'' Both girls jumped at Mr. Barrow´s voice ''The Dowager Countess is looking for you'' he said

''tell The Dowager Countess, I will be there in a minute, Mr. Barrow'' Rose nodded to him to go away ''now come on, Edith, let's have fun'' she take her cousin´s hand and take her back to the festivity.

_/_

As the Bazar ended, the whole family get together at the library, to some tea and a delightful family time. Since the nanny had taken the children for a nap time, the adults decided to talk about any other thing, so while Edith, Cora and Rose talked about Rose´s upcoming ball, Tom and Matthew, tried to convince Robert to invest in some modern tools to increase the plantations.

'' I'm glad everything has worked out well.'' Isobel smiled looking at her son, as both she and Violet were seating in the library´s comfortable couch ''Matthew is fine thanks God and my granddaughter is growing up healthy and beautiful, as well as our darling Sybbie''

''indeed'' the older woman agreed ''I'm just a little worry with Edith, she looks a little nervous those days isn´t she?''

''she has been through a lot, you must agree, she is right to be nervous'' Isobel said ''anyway, did you make plans to meet your charming Hunter again?'' Upon hearing that, Violet blushed and look away from her fried

''I don't know what are you talking about'' she said, as if she was in her earlier teens again

''I saw you and the brave Mr. Swaski holding hands not long before he goes away''

''you need to stop been nosy, I was just thanking him for helping us get rid of that… of that beast'' Violet explained

''I see…''

'' Anyway, as you yourself just said, it was good to have it all gone well. I just hope I never have to face anything like it'' Violet changed the subject

''for once, I must say we are on an agreement'' Isobel smiled happily, looking forward to the bright future of her beloved family.


End file.
